This investigation involves study of temporomandibular joint and other related facial pain syndromes. Particular emphasis is being placed on psychological and physiological factors in etiology and treatment, and on the objective evaluation of various physical, pharmacological and psychological treatment modalities. Historical, physical and psychological data is also being collected. In addition, investigations of organic temporomandibular joint problems are being initiated since their etiology must also be understood in order to establish a rational approach to prevention and cure of the psychophysiologic disorders.